makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou Royal Battles
Touhou Royal Battles '(jp: ''東方ロイヤルバトル) is a fantasy-themed competitive arcade-style action fighting game developed by the collaboration of Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN), Twilight Frontier, and Epic Games, and is published by Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. Royal Battles ''is the first Touhou fighting game to use the Unreal Engine, utilizing high 3D models, interactable objects, high-res stage backgrounds, and usage of sophisticated AI mechanics. The game features a wide roster of Touhou characters, and a vast selection of stages to pick and fight in. So far, ''Royal Battles has the most characters in a Touhou fighting game. Gameplay To sum it up, it's like a mix of Mortal Kombat due to interactable objects and easy-to-master moves and combos, Tekken because of combo-creation dependency of some characters, and Touhou fighting games because of the use of skill cards, spellcards, and last words. Synopsis In the mostly uneventful summer after the Four Seasons incident, a mysterious youkai surfaces and starts a new incident, the Royal Battles incident in which humans and youkai alike fought each other, who were promised to be grant their deepest wishes by the said mysterious youkai. Initially tempted at first, until the heroines Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame realizes that the current incident is just a cover-up of the grim disaster ahead of the events... Characters '''Main Cast * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Kasen Ibaraki * Yukari Yakumo Supporting Cast Embodiment of Scarlet Devil * Rumia * Cirno * Hong Meiling * Koakuma * Patchouli Knowledge * Sakuya Izayoi * Remilia Scarlet * Flandre Scarlet * Rin Satsuki Perfect Cherry Blossom * Letty Whiterock * Chen * Alice Margatroid * Lily White * Prismriver Sisters * Youmu Konpaku * Yuyuko Saigyouji * Ran Yakumo Immaterial and Missing Power * Suika Ibuki Imperishable Night * Wriggle Nightbug * Mystia Lorelei * Keine Kamishirasawa * Tewi Inaba * Reisen Undongein Inaba * Eirin Yagokoro * Kaguya Houraisan * Fujiwara no Mokou Phantasmagoria of Flower View * Aya Shameimaru * Medicine Melancholy * Yuuka Kazami * Komachi Onozuka * Shikieiki Yamaxanadu Mountain of Faith * Shizuha Aki * Minoriko Aki * Hina Kagiyama * Nitori Kawashiro * Momiji Inubashiri * Sanae Kochiya * Kanako Yasaka * Suwako Moriya Scarlet Weather Rhapsody * Iku Nagae * Tenshi Hinanawi Subterranean Animism * Kisume * Yamame Kurodani * Parsee Mizuhashi * Yuugi Hoshiguma * Satori Komeji * Rin Kaenbyou * Utsuho Reiuji * Koishi Komeji Double Spoiler * Hatate Himekaidou Fairy Wars * Star Sapphire * Luna Child * Sunny Milk Unidentified Fantastic Object * Nazrin * Kogasa Tatara * Ichirin Kumoi * Minamitsu Murasa * Shou Toramaru * Byakuren Hijiri * Nue Houjuu Ten Desires * Kyouko Kasodani * Yoshika Miyako * Seiga Kaku * Soga no Tojiko * Mononobe no Futo * Toyosatomimi no Miko * Mamizou Futatsuiwa Hopeless Masquerade * Hata no Kokoro Double Dealing Character * Wakasagihime * Sekibanki * Kagerou Imaizumi * Benben Tsukumo * Yatsuhashi Tsukumo * Seija Kijin * Shinmyoumaru Sukuna * Raiko Horikawa Urban Legend in Limbo * Sumireko Usami Antinomy of Common Flowers * Joon Yorigami * Shion Yorigami Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom * Seiran * Ringo * Doremy Sweet * Sagume Kishin * Clownpiece * Junko * Hecatia Lapislazuli Hidden Star in Four Seasons * Eternity Larva * Nemuno Sakata * Aunn Komano * Narumi Yatadera * Satono Nishida * Mai Teireida * Okina Matara Touhou Bougetsushou * Watatsuki no Toyohime * Watatsuki no Yorihime Touhou Suzaanan * Kosuzu Motoori * Hieda no Akyuu DLC Characters ($1.99) Highly Responsive to Prayers Pack * SinGyoku * YuugenMagan * Elis * Sariel * Mima * Kikuri * Konngara ($0.99) Story in Eastern Wonderland Pack * Rika * Meira ($1.99) Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream Pack * Ellen * Kotohime * Kana Anaberal * Rikako Asakura * Chiyuri Kitashirakawa * Yumemi Okazaki ($1.99) Lotus Land Story Pack * Orange * Kurumi * Elly * Mugetsu * Gengetsu ($2.99) Mystic Square Bundle * Sara * Louise * Yuki * Mai * Ayana * Yumeko * Shinki ($0.99) PC-98 Midboss Bundle * Noroiko * Matenshi * Rengeteki * Waiyousei Stages TBA OSTs TBA Character Pages * Reimu Hakurei * Marisa Kirisame * Kasen Ibaraki * Yukari Yakumo * Rumia * Cirno * Hong Meiling * Koakuma * Patchouli Knowledge * Sakuya Izayoi * Remilia Scarlet * Flandre Scarlet * Rin Satsuki * Letty Whiterock * Chen * Alice Margatroid * Lily White * Prismriver Sisters * Youmu Konpaku * Yuyuko Saigyouji * Ran Yakumo * Suika Ibuki * Wriggle Nightbug * Mystia Lorelei * Keine Kamishirasawa * Tewi Inaba * Reisen Undongein Inaba * Eirin Yagokoro * Kaguya Houraisan * Fujiwara no Mokou * Aya Shameimaru * Medicine Melancholy * Yuuka Kazami * Komachi Onozuka * Shikieiki Yamaxanadu * Shizuha Aki * Minoriko Aki * Hina Kagiyama * Nitori Kawashiro * Momiji Inubashiri * Sanae Kochiya * Kanako Yasaka * Suwako Moriya * Iku Nagae * Tenshi Hinanawi * Kisume * Yamame Kurodani * Parsee Mizuhashi * Yuugi Hoshiguma * Satori Komeji * Rin Kaenbyou * Utsuho Reiuji * Koishi Komeji * Hatate Himekaidou * Star Sapphire * Luna Child * Sunny Milk * Nazrin * Kogasa Tatara * Ichirin Kumoi * Minamitsu Murasa * Shou Toramaru * Byakuren Hijiri * Nue Houjuu * Kyouko Kasodani * Yoshika Miyako * Seiga Kaku * Soga no Tojiko * Mononobe no Futo * Toyosatomimi no Miko * Mamizou Futatsuiwa * Hata no Kokoro * Wakasagihime * Sekibanki * Kagerou Imaizumi * Benben Tsukumo * Yatsuhashi Tsukumo * Seija Kijin * Shinmyoumaru Sukuna * Raiko Horikawa * Sumireko Usami * Joon Yorigami * Shion Yorigami * Seiran * Ringo * Doremy Sweet * Sagume Kishin * Clownpiece * Junko * Hecatia Lapislazuli * Eternity Larva * Nemuno Sakata * Aunn Komano * Narumi Yatadera * Satono Nishida * Mai Teireida * Okina Matara * Watatsuki no Toyohime * Watatsuki no Yorihime * Kosuzu Motoori * Hieda no Akyuu DLC-Playables * SinGyoku * YuugenMagan * Elis * Sariel * Mima * Kikuri * Konngara * Rika * Meira * Ellen * Kotohime * Kana Anaberal * Rikako Asakura * Chiyuri Kitashirakawa * Yumemi Okazaki * Orange * Kurumi * Elly * Mugetsu * Gengetsu * Sara * Louise * Yuki * Mai * Ayana * Yumeko * Shinki * Noroiko * Matenshi * Rengeteki * Waiyousei